Comprando al enemigo
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: 6 partes, creo . . , acerca de Mello, un mafioso estrella con casa propia \(-.-)/ , y sus enemigos que nunca pueden matarlo n nU , a excepción de uno, que consigue evadir la atención de Mello e infiltrarse a su hogar, y Mello con su manera de "comprarlo".
1. 1ª Parte

**- Acabando mi otro fic, "M&M - The Kira Case", les traigo este otro, que contiene lemmon ._. XD , escribir lemmon me es raro n_nU , pero bueno...**

* * *

**_1ª parte._  
**

Ya tres días de trabajo... Mihael Keehl, un rubio de 20 años, quien por cierto, es el hábil integrante de la mafia inglesa, ubicado en una casa de Los Ángeles, California. Mihael es también conocido por el seudónimo de "Mello". El rubio superdotado y agresivo que alguna vez perteneció a Wammy's House. Como se dijo, 3 días de trabajo, y mucho cansancio.

11:26 Pm.

El rubio caminó apresurado, por las oscuras calles, apenas iluminadas por faroles, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su roja campera de tela. Su respiración era agitada, y en cada suspiro suyo, era posible notar su frío aliento en el viento helado. La nieve a su alrededor, el frío, el leve choque del viento contra su rostro, era posible escuchar incluso, al más mínimo golpeteo de una gota de agua caer de un grifo mal cerrado.

- Mierda... - Sus pasos se apresuraban cada vez mas - ...Debo llegar de una vez...

Entre tanta nieve, distinguió su hogar, y caminó lo mas rápido que pudo, sacó sus llaves de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y observando con detenimiento, tanteó con las llaves y las colocó rápidamente en la puerta, la abrió y entró rápidamente, seguido a eso, cerró nuevamente la puerta, se quitó su campera roja, y la tiró a un sofá de color bordó, fue directamente al baño.

- ...Que horror... - Se miraba al espejo - ...Afuera hace mucho frío... - Se despojó lentamente de su chaqueta, y la colocó en un colgador, volvió a mirarse al espejo, esta vez con el torso descubierto - ...Olvidaré lo que sucedió hoy... - Se quitó toda su ropa, ingresó a la ducha, y giró la manija del grifo, en un momento las tibias y cálidas gotas de agua chocaban contra su pecho, y Mello con ambas manos, se revolvía el cabello bajo el agua.

Mello intentaba olvidar... Iban ya tres días de exhaustivo trabajo, y varios asesinatos y ventas ilegales, contrabando, y robos, "intercambios de negocio", como lo llamaba la mafia. Y ya iban enviando aproximadamente 7 sicarios a casa de Mello, los que Mello detectaba rápida y fácilmente, puesto a que estos con el más mínimo ruido, eras captables para el rubio superdotado y mafioso. Además por experiencia propia. Mello era la "estrella" de la mafia.

Una vez acabó de ducharse, sacó su brazo de la ducha en busca de la toalla mas cercana, tomó una y se la envolvió en la cintura. Salió y se miró al espejo, acomodando su cabello y pasando su mano por el espejo, el cual estaba enblanquecido por el vapor de la ducha caliente.

- ... - Se miró por un momento al espejo - ...¿He cambiado tanto?, ¿Realmente?... - Giró a ver la puerta y tomó la perilla, girándola para abrir esta, salió completamente aburrido, y fue caminando por los pasillos de su casa, hasta entrar por una puerta que llevaba a la cocina, abrió la heladera y tomó una caja de leche con chocolate, y bebió tranquilamente, disfrutando de su caja, parado ahí y con la puerta de la heladera abierta. Guardó nuevamente la caja en la heladera y la cerró. - ...Bah... Que aburrimiento... - Salió por el pasillo, apagando todas las luces a su paso, llegando a la sala principal, se detuvo en seco al notar la puerta de entrada, entreabierta - ¿Qué demonios?... - Se acercó y la cerró, quedó quieto por un momento.

- ...Afuera hace mucho frío... - Mello sintió el frío de la punta de una navaja detrás de su cuello.

Mello pensó "¿Qué?, ¿Acaso esta persona dijo...?, ¿Desde cuando me siguió?, ¿Cómo ni siquiera noté su presencia cuando entré al baño?, pero al dijo lo que yo... Es bueno... Pero por lo que veo es un sicario...".

- ...¿Asesino a sueldo, eh? - Casi confiado, hablaba sin conocer el rostro de su nuevo agresor - Que raro... Todos los que vienen traen armas de fuego, eres el primero que trae una navaja...

- ¿Enserio? ... - Parecía calmado.

- Si... - La voz de su agresor era dulce, por alguna razón, era cómodo para Mello oír la suave voz de su agresor - ...¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

- Tal vez si... - Pasó con delicadeza su navaja, sin cortar nada aún - ...Tal vez no...

- Hmm... - Sonrió con malicia - Me agrada tu manera de ser...

- ¿Eh? - Detuvo la navaja y sonrió un poco - ¿Te agrado?, eso es curioso... Porque yo estoy aquí para asesinarte...

- Bueno... Eso es curioso también... Porque eres el primer agresor que me agrada tanto... - Sigue sonriendo con malicia.

- ¿Enserio? - Desciende lenta y cuidadosamente con su navaja hasta llegar a la toalla de Mello.

- ¿Enserio qué...? - Sigue sonriendo, sintiendo el frío y filoso contacto de la navaja.

- ¿Enserio estás intentando sobornarme a mi? - Detiene el trazo de su navaja.

- Yo no soy el que intenta sobornarte... Tal vez, tu eres el calentón que cede... ¿No crees?...

- ¿Calentón? - Aprieta un poco mas su navaja en la espalda de Mello, del lado bajo, pero no causa ningún daño - Tu eres el que comienza a entregarse a cualquiera... Vamos... Acepta tu derrota ante mi jefe...

- Hmm.. Eso no pienso hacerlo...

- No te daré opciones, si es lo que esperas - Listo para enterrar la navaja.

- Espera, espera.

- ¿Última palabra? - Habló el agresor.

- ...

- ¿Última barra de chocolate? - Miró una pila de chocolates que estaban en una pequeña mesa de café marrón..

- ...

- ... - Aunque no quería decirlo, pero no había respondido a nada, no había nada por perder - ...¿Último deseo?

- ...Si. - Respondió firmemente.

- ...Está bien... Dilo. - Dijo separando su navaja.

- ...Déjame pensarlo... - Giró a ver a su agresor, que era nada mas y nada menos, que un pelirrojo, ojos verdes esmeralda, polera a rayas blancas y negras, jeans azules, tenía unos goggles colgados en su cuello, era bastante atractivo, de buen cuerpo y físico, según Mello.

- No se permite el deseo de vivir - Sonrió un poco - Eso es estúpido, teniendo en cuenta que estoy aquí para matarte.

- ¿Y si pido que te suicides?

- Tampoco. - Lo miró con aburrimiento.

- No puedo pedir vivir, que mueras, salvarme de alguna manera... Entonces... - Agachó la cabeza.

- Entonces... ¿Aceptarás morir ahora? - Lo miró atento y levantando su navaja.

**...**

* * *

**- Eso fue todo, solo 1005 palabras en la primera parte, hasta el siguiente... Que creo son solo 6 partes, pero bueno ewé**

**Dejen reviews, Ciao, Sayonara (n_n)/**


	2. 2ª Parte

**_2ª Parte._**

- Ya se que quiero.

- Dime entonces que.

- Una noche contigo.

- ¿Qué...? - Lo miró atónito, con mucha confusión.

- Eso quiero, pasar una noche junto a ti... Ambos... Hasta el amanecer... ¿Qué dices? - Tomó su toalla y la colocó bien.

- ...¿Qué digo?... Que es la primera vez que escucho semejante estupidez. - Cerró los ojos y guardó la navaja - Dime lo que quieres, enserio.

- ¿Qué..?~ - Extendió sus brazos tranquilo - ¿Acaso temes a no poder moverte mas por mi culpa?

- N...No es eso, idiota. - Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza negando.

- ¿Es que acaso eres virgen? - Sonrió divertido.

- ¿De que mierda crees que hablas?

- ¿Es la primera vez que lo harás con un hombre?

- Ahh... - Se sonrojó - Eso no te importa, dime ya que quieres.

- Ya te dije lo que quiero... - Se acercó insinuante.

- ... - También se acercó de manera seductora, sonriendo - ¿Acaso eres así de "amigable" con cada persona que quiere matarte?

- No... Solo contigo... - Sonrió.

- ...¿Es porque sabes que aunque solo tenga una navaja tengo mas probabilidades de matarte que tus demás agresores?, ¿Verdad?

- Hmm... Tal vez si... - Se acercó al pelirrojo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos - ...Tal vez no... - Sonrió y se acercó al pelirrojo para besarlo.

- No. - Interpuso una mano, tocando sus labios para evitar que Mello lo besara, y con la otra mano sacó su navaja nuevamente y la colocó en el cuello de Mello a gran velocidad. - Las cosas serán a mi manera, si quieres hacer algo así como último deseo, debes aceptar mis reglas... - Lo miró con seriedad.

- Eres rápido... - Sonrió - Espero que seas así de rápido cuando yo te esté...

- Cállate.. - Presionó un poco la navaja en su cuello - Tiene bastante filo, si la presiono mas, te arriesgas a morir aquí mismo.

- No quiero morir aún... Eres el primer atacante que es tan... Atractivo... Y con tan buen cuerpo... Tan antojable para cualquiera que pose su vista sobre ti... Y sabes cual es mi último deseo... Sabes que tuve mas opciones a elegir... Y sabes que elegí esa opción igual... - Lo mira y sonríe.

- ... - Se queda pensando - Cambia tu deseo, te daré solo un día mas de vida, ¿Te parece bien?

- ¿Quieres decir que no lo haremos? - Hizo un pequeño puchero.

- No, no lo haremos... - Se sonrojó y volteó - Solo puedes vivir un día mas, así que no desperdicies tu oportunidad de vivir...

- Claro... - Mello sonrió un poco pensando en que no desperdiciaría su oportunidad, pero no la de vivir, exactamente, sino, la oportunidad de hacer suyo a aquél atractivo pelirrojo, que a pesar de ser su enemigo, era agradable para él.

Aquél pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá y observó a Mello.

- Haz de cuenta que yo no estoy aquí. - Miró al pasillo - Ahora ve a tu cuarto a ponerte algo de ropa...

- Mi ropa ya estaba aquí... - Miró unas ropas bien dobladas y acomodadas en otro sofá.

- Oh que bien... Ahora ve y ponte algo... - Se desparramó en el sofá relajado.

- Bien... - Soltó su toalla, dejándola caer hasta el suelo.

- ¿¡QU..QUÉ HACES!? - Lo miró completamente rojo.

- ¿Uh? - Volteó por completo a ver a su agresor - ¿Cómo dices?, si tu no estás aquí, ¿No?

- ¿Eres un idiota o qué?, ponte algo rápido y esfúmate de mi vista a hacer algo mas productivo... - Cerró los ojos con un muy notable sonrojo.

- Buuuh... Está bien, "Señor YoSiempreHagoLoCorrecto"... - Se burló el rubio con aburrimiento mientras se colocaba su ropa interior.

- No digo que siempre haga lo correcto... Pero es que no es cómodo ver a un chico así... - Dijo aburrido mirándolo.

- Si, lo supuse...

- ¿Entonces por qué diablos haces eso? - Lo miró molesto.

- Porque me gusta verte sonrojado. - Respondió muy seguro.

- ¿Ahh...? - Se tomó las mejillas con ambas manos para que no se note lo sonrojado que estaba - Cierra la boca y ponte de una vez toda tu maldita ropa.

- Está bien... - Se colocó toda su ropa - Solo tengo una duda...

- ¿Si...? - Lo miró aburrido.

- Si me hubieras matado ahí mismo... Considerando que yo solamente traía una toalla... ¿Qué pensarías en hacer?...

- No soy necrofílico, idiota... Obviamente iba a irme.

- Buuuh... Entiendo... - Volteó a verlo. - ...

- ¿Qué me ves? - Lo miró - ...Vete a hacer algo por ahí pero no me jodas a mi...

- Bien... ¿Se te ofrece algo?...

- ...¿Qué tienes? - Observó con desgana.

- Uh... No lo sé... - Sonrió divertido - ¿Leche?, ¿Banana?, ... ¿Salchicha?

- ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando? - Arqueó una ceja - ... Solo quiero una pizza...

- Encargaré una... - Tomó el teléfono.

- Hey hey, espera - Sacó su navaja y miró a Mello - Te estoy vigilando...

- ...Bien... - Marcó un número - ...¿Hola? ... Si, mire, quiero una pizza...

- ¡Con mucha salsa y queso!... Y... ¿Jamón?

- Con mucha salsa, queso y jamón... ¿Si?... ¿$42?... Bien, me parece bien... Si, de ahí mismo, la tercera casa de el corte. Gracias... - Colgó - Listo, llegará en un rato, si es en menos de 30 minutos es gratis. La billetera está en aquella mesita. - Se dirige a la cocina.

- ¿Me dirás donde está sin llegar a creer que puedo robarla?

- ¿Por qué no?, si de todos modos me asesinarás, ¿Noo? - Se fue a la cocina.

- Bueno... Si.. Pero... - Miró relajado - No importa... - Cerró los ojos, pensando.

En cuestión de segundos, el pelirrojo estaba dormido en el sofá, se veía realmente lindo y tierno, tanto, que uno olvidaría que momentos atrás estaba a punto de clavarle un puñal en el cuello a un rubio mafioso.

Mello llegó mordiendo una tableta de chocolate, y vio al pelirrojo dormido en el sofá, se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Se sentó en el sofá y recostó la cabeza del pelirrojo en sus piernas mientras lo contemplaba.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y el pelirrojo despertó.

- ¿Eh? - Se levantó y vio a Mello sonrojándose un poco - ¿Cuando yo...? ¿Ehh...? ,¿Por qué tu...?

- Llegó tu pizza, ahí está el dinero.. - Señaló a la mesa.

- ¿Por qué estaba recostado sobre tus piernas? - Lo miró con rareza - Oh, espera - Palmeó sus bolsillos, comprobando que su navaja aún seguía en su sitio - ...¿Entonces?

- Tu me gustas, y aunque quieras matarme, no me importa... - Mordió su chocolate.

**...**

* * *

**999 palabras... Si lo dan vuelta... OMG D: XD ... Hasta el siguiente... ****Dejen reviews y chocolate, Ciao, Sayonara (n_n)/**


	3. 3ª Parte

**- Arigatô, Carottal, y creo yo que no lo mata por el simple hecho de que lo ama un poco c: , ¿Eso piensan los mafiosos?, ese podría ser su plan para vivir :3  
**

* * *

_**3ª Parte.**_

- Supongo que gracias - Se levantó y agarró la billetera, fijándose antes que el dinero sea real - ... - Fue a la puerta y recibió la caja de pizza - ...30, 35... 40... 42. - Le entregó el dinero.

- Muchas gracias - Dijo la repartidora, y se marchó.

- ... - Mello mantenía silencio mientras comía su chocolate.

- Oh si... - Llevó la caja de pizza a la mesita y se sentó junto a Mello - Una buena pizza... - Se frotó sus manos por un momento y se colocó bien sus goggles - ...¿Comerás? - Abrió la caja.

- No, gracias... - Lo miró sonriendo con cierta ternura - ...Come tu...

- ¿Uh? ... Gracias entonces - Tomó una rebanada de la pizza y la mordió.

- ... - Solo se dedicaba a morder su chocolate y mirar al pelirrojo.

- Hmm... - Comía casi lamiendo los hilos de queso que caían de la pizza - Está delicioso... - Comió el queso antes de que manche el sofá y miró a Mello - ¿Enserio no quieres?

- No, come tranquilo... - Lo seguía mirando de la misma manera.

- Está bien... - Dio otro mordisco y miró a Mello - Hmm... Pero me sentiré culpable si ni la pruebas, después de todo, tu la pagaste, no yo...

- No importa... - Lo miraba con ternura, es que era cierto, ese pelirrojo era realmente tierno, incluso comiendo pizza y salvando los hilos de queso caliente que caían de ella.

- ... - Notó que Mello lo miraba, pero le restó importancia y disfrutó su pizza.

Había pasado exactamente una hora, cuando el pelirrojo acabó la pizza y volvió a vera Mello.

- ... - Pensó por un momento en que cuando se quedó dormido en aquél sofá, Mello no intentó nada contra él, siquiera le quitó su navaja. Por eso se sentía mas seguro, pero aún así, no pensaba fiarse tan rápido de él - ...Estoy muy aburrido...

- ¿Te digo como quitarte el aburrimiento? - Lo miró Mello.

- No lo haré contigo, si es lo que quieres. - Respondió.

- No iba a decir eso - Miró un gran y novedoso televisor que estaba en la sala - Pensé que querrías ver algo...

- ¿Uh? - Miró también al televisor - Genial... ¿Eso lo consigues con tu trabajo en la mafia, cierto? - Miró a Mello.

- Si... - Mordió una barra de chocolate.

- ...Impresionante...

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá rojo que estaba frente al televisor, y lo encendió, buscando una película interesante en cada canal que pasaba. Hasta que encontró una de terror, y dejó en esa interesante trama de terror.

Pasaba apenas una hora y media, cuando Mello sintió curiosidad y observó por un momento al pelirrojo, que observaba atentamente a la pantalla del televisor. Mello se levantó de su sofá y fue a la cocina.

- ... - Volteó a ver que Mello no estaba ahí - ...¿A dónde habrá ido...? - Restó importancia y observó la pantalla otra vez, luego de un momento escuchó un raro ruido, bastante agradable, venir de la cocina, y un increíble aroma a dulce - ...Uhmm... Huele delicioso... - Miraba la pantalla.

La luz se apagó y el pelirrojo enseguida volteó a ver a la puerta en donde se alojaba un interructor de luz a su lado, y vio a Mello posando su mano sobre el interructor, y en la otra mano, sostenía un plato hondo con palomitas de maiz, caminó tranquilamente, prácticamente desfilando, hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Verás la película? - Miró a Mello.

- Si... Te vi tan interesado, que me dio curiosidad... - Comía las palomitas - Come si quieres...

- Claro.. - Tomó algunas y comió tranquilo, tiró algunas al aire y al caer las atrapaba con la boca fácilmente.

- ... - Miraba como ese pelirrojo atrapaba palomitas y las comía.

- ...Uhm... ¿Los hiciste tu? - Lo miró sonriendo, mientras comía algunos.

- ...Si... - Sonrió - ¿Te gustan?

- Por supuesto que si... - Tomó otras - Dime tu secreto - Sonrió comiendo.

- Si te lo digo, no será mas secreto - Sonrió igualmente.

- Que lógico... - Seguía comiendo y mirando la película.

Mello comía, miraba la película, y de vez en cuando, miraba al pelirrojo, pensando... -" Este chico... Realmente es amigable y agradable... ¿Por qué estará metido en una cosa así?, ¿Será obligado o algo?, ¿Puedo cambiar eso?... Necesito vivir, no es que quiera, precisamente, pero... Tal vez si él me ama o algo similar, no quiera dañarme... Entonces conseguiré 3 cosas valiosas... 1, poder vivir... 2, un aliado mas... 3, hacerlo completamente mío... Tengo una noche para coseguir todo eso, y me dio un día... Cuando él inconscientemente ceda, será mío...".

- ... - Mello observaba tranquilo la película, hasta que una escena bastante impactante apareció, y Mello estaba tan concentrado y poco consciente, que se sobresaltó y abrazó a el pelirrojo - ¡Mierda!

- Ahh - Miró a Mello y rió - ¿Te da miedo eso?

- N..No es cierto - Lo soltó rápido - No tengo miedo, es que estaba concentrado.

- Si, claro... - Sonrió viendo la película.

- Jum... - Lo miró un poco molesto, pero en parte, quería volver a abrazarlo, y lo hizo, subió las piernas al sofá, se acercó al pelirrojo y lo abrazó a la altura de la cintura, mientras veía la película.

- ... - Miró un poco a Mello y volvió a ver la película.

Pasaron apenas unas 2 horas mas, cuando la película había acabado, y Mello, aún abrazaba a el dichoso pelirrojo.

- Hey, tu... Ya acabó la película... - Lo observó por un momento - ...Ya puedes soltarme.

- ¿Q..Quien dijo que te abrazaba por la película, idiota? - Lo soltó, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ...¿Existe otra razón entonces? - Lo miró.

- Ahh... No.

- Bueno, entonces... - Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacía el interructor de luz, lo encendió.

- ¿Entonces qué? - Lo miró desde el sofá.

- Entonces me iré a descansar un rato... - Caminó al sofá bordó, y se acostó tranquilo - ...

- ¿Oh?, - Tomó cabecera del sofá rojo y lo miró - ¿Dormirás?

- ... - Miró a Mello - ¿Qué crees que acabo de decir?

- ¿Qué supones que creo?

- Oye oye, no me respondas con mas preguntas. - Se puso de costado y cerró los ojos - Apaga la luz cuando te vayas a tu cuarto.

- Bien. - Se levantó del sofá y caminó a la puerta - Entonces... Buenas noches. - Apagó la luz y en un momento, la sala se encontraba vacía.

El peligroso pelirrojo se veía mas tierno que nunca, dormido allí, cómodo en el sofá.

**...**

* * *

**Matt es kawaii en todo momento :3 , Dejen reviews, galletas que yo se que tienen ewé , Ciao, Sayonara (n_n)/**


	4. 4ª Parte

**Konban wa!, ¿Qué diablos hago a las 4:11 Am subiendo una parte? XD , bueno, el caso es que, arigatô Carottal, por cierto, lo que sucede con respecto a Matt, es que Mello no sabe su nombre... Si, quiere hacer cositas raras sin siquiera saber como se llama su sensual agresor.. jajaja XD **

* * *

**_4ª Parte._**

El peligroso pelirrojo se veía mas tierno que nunca, dormido allí, cómodo en el sofá.

3:42 Am, Mello despertó, y se desperezó en la cama, cuando recordó a ese alegre pero serio pelirrojo que estaba allí para asesinarlo, pero que era agradable y que, ciertamente, le caía muy bien. Tomó unas sábanas y caminó a la sala, vio al pelirrojo, acomodado en el sofá, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura ante aquella escena. Se acercó y lo cubrió con las sábanas.

- ...Descansa bien... - Continuó mirándolo, pensando en como alguien tan adorable, amistoso, serio, cauteloso e inteligente, estaba metido en un trabajo tan cruel consigo mismo, ese alguien, era de quien Mello estaba detrás, en busca de conseguirlo para sus propios propósitos, realmente, no le importaba que pasó en la vida de ese pelirrojo, o que pasaría en la vida del mismo pelirrojo o de él mismo.

- ¿Hm...? - Apenas consiguió ver a Mello alejarse y apagar la luz - ¿Ah? - Se sobresaltó un poco y revisó su bolsillo, aún tenía su navaja - ...¿Solo vino para cubrirme con sábanas?... - Se recostó otra vez, pensando, hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

Mello volvió a su cama, se recostó y quedó observando al techo, pensando, - "...¿Qué siento realmente por ese chico?... ¿Deseo?, ¿Juego?, ¿Oportunidad?, ¿Traición?, ¿Negación?... ¿Amor?", se lo preguntó varias veces, hasta ser vencido por el sueño.

La luz del sol ingresaba por los ventanales, el pelirrojo despertó, y observaba desde el sofá, la hermosa luz que se hacía presente en la sala, con mucha atención, se veían las diminutas partículas que formaban esta, era hermoso. Se levantó, palmeó su bolsillo y sostuvo su navaja con su mano izquierda, caminó a la habitación de Mello, abrió la puerta y apoyó su brazo derecho en el marco de la puerta, observando pacientemente como dormía el rubio.

Mello despertó lentamente - ...Mmm... - Se sobresaltó al verlo, con su navaja - ¡Ah!, ¡T...Tú!, ¿Acaso me matarás ahora mismo?

- ¿Uhm? - Agachó su cabeza viendo la navaja - ... - Volvió a verme, mostrándome la navaja - ¿Esto?

- Ehh... Si, eso...

- En realidad no iba a hacerlo... - Un silencio se apoderó del cuarto, hasta que dijo - ...No ahora.

- ...Oh... Ya veo... - Lo miró con curiosidad.

- ...¿Sucede algo?

- Quería saber...

- ¿Qué? - Miró a Mello, atentamente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Eso es clasificado.

- Bueno... ¿Cómo se llama tu jefe?

- Clasificado.

- ...¿Cuantos años tienes?

- Oculto.

- ... - Ahora no sabe que preguntar, ya que el pelirrojo no responde nada útil - ¿De dónde sacas armas?

- Contactos.

- ... - Mello pensó "¡Ajá!, ¡Eso puede significar que pertenece a una mafia!, bueno... Era de suponer..." , habló - ¿Eres de la mafia?

- Tal vez.

- Mafia enemiga, supongo - Se acomodó en la cama.

- Supongo.

- ...¿Del Norte?

- Clasificado.

- ¿Del Oeste?

- No.

- ¿Del Sur?

- Tampoco.

- ...¿Del Este?

- ... - Pensó por un momento - Eso creo.

- ...Sacarte información es complicado, no dices nada interesante...

- ...Claro... - Giró - Ningún enemigo me quita información que podría llegar a ser valiosa o que exponga a mi grupo.

- No estás en la mafia porque tu quieres, ¿Verdad? - El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco.

- ... - Me miró por sobre su hombro, en silencio.

- Tomaré eso como un si. - Lo observó con un poco de lástima, pero no mucha importancia.

Mello se levantó de su cama, y fue directo a la cocina, a preparar su desayuno, que era nada mas y nada menos que una tableta de chocolate.

- ...¿Solo eso desayunarás? - Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

- ...¿Por qué no?, quiero chocolate... Además, hoy moriré, ¿para que molestarme?... - Dio un mordisco a su chocolate.

- ...Pero... - Lo observaba - ...No por eso debes dejar de cuidarte.

- ... - Lo miró, mientras comía su chocolate, arqueó una ceja y dijo - ¿Ahora se supone que aprecias la vida ajena?

- No precisamente, pero...

- ¿Cómo te digo ahora?¿El "Señor Discurso Motivacional"?

- Tengo nombre, no me digas así.

- Pero no me dices tu nombre... - Otra vez arqueó la ceja.

- Me llamo ... - Quedó en silencio por un momento - ...Bien, bien... Me llamo Matt.

- ...¿Matt?, ¿No estarás mintiendo?

- No, bueno, tal vez... Matt es mi alias.

- Ya veo... Mi alias es Mello.

- Mello... - Lo mira - ...Ese nombre suena demasiado dulce para un ácido mafioso...

- Tal vez - Sonrió - Y Matt suena a perro.

- ¿¡...!?, ¿A perro? - Lo miró extrañado.

- Si, es que cuando era niño, tenía un perro... Y se llamaba Matt - Sonrió.

- Ahh... - Lo miró confundido.

- Pero le decía Matty... Por cariño.

- ...Yo tenía dos gatos, llamados Ryuu y Melly. - Lo miró aún mas extrañado.

- ...¿Melly? - Miró irritado.

- Si, Melly... - Sonrió melancólico.

- ... - Mordió su chocolate.

- ... - Se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá rojo, encendió la televisión - ...Genial... - Dejó en programa de vídeo juegos.

- ...Hmm... - Fue a la sala, degustando su chocolate, miró al tierno pelirrojo mirando la televisión, se acercó y se sentó a su lado - ...¿Te gustan los vídeo juegos, Matt?

- Así es. - Miraba la pantalla, atento.

- ...Que agradable resultaste ser... - Se acercó un poco mas y lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras miraba el televisor.

- ... - Se sonrojó un poco - ...¿De qué hablas?

- De que resultaste ser agradable... O tal vez... - Se acercó mas a Matt, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros de él - ...Resultaste ser... - Sonrió - ...Mío...

- ...¿Tuyo?... - No lo mira, por el simple hecho de que si lo mira, estarán ya demasiado cerca - ...No soy tuyo... No soy de nadie... - Mello lo miró molesto - En todo caso, tu eres mío.

- Tu si eres... - Quedó pensando por un momento - ... - Lo miró serio pero seductor - ¿Se supone que yo soy tuyo?

- Si. - Miraba la televisión.

- ...¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que eso es cierto? - Sonrió.

- ¿Acaso dudas de mi?.

- Si no me lo demuestras, dudaré... - Volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga?...

- Ya lo dije... Una noche.

- ¿Eh? - Arqueó una ceja.

- Una noche, es todo lo que pido - Sonrió - Después de todo, tu vas a matarme, ¿Cierto?

- No se si entiendas, efectivamente, yo soy tu enemigo, por ende, tu también, ¿Qué intentas?

- Pero eres un enemigo particular... - Sonrió - Y eres distinto a los demás...

- ¿Ah, si? - Sonrió un poco.

- Vamos... Demuéstrame que soy tuyo, si eso dices , Matt. - Lo miró atento.

- ...Hmm... - Voltea la mirada y lo mira - Trato.

_**...**_

* * *

**- Solo 1003 por hoy :3 , dejen reviews, galletas, chocolate, pan dulce, Ciao,Sayonara (n_n)/**


	5. 5ª Parte

**- ¿Recuerdan esa graciosa vez que dije que me sentía depravada al escribir un poco de lemmon?, pues... Retiro lo dicho, ahora me sentí mas pervertida que nunca XDDD , en fin, continúo, hoy SI habrá lemmon o_o , y el momento de saber que sucede o_o , y la curiosidad de todos o_o**

* * *

_**5ª Parte.**_

- ...Hmm... - Voltea la mirada y lo mira - Trato.

- ¿Es enserio? - Sonrió y agarró el cuello de la polera a rayas de Matt - Vamos entonces a ver que tal.

- ¿Vamos? - Se soltó del agarre de Mello - ¿Perdón?, tu dijiste una noche... Y en teoría, faltan 4 horas hasta que anochezca... - Sonrió divertido.

- ...Uhmm... ¿A las 9? ... ¿Por qué a esa hora? ... - Simuló un puchero.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Quieres antes? - Lo miró con desgana.

- ¿Qué si quiero antes? - Sonrió - Claro que quiero antes, Matt...

- Que pena, lo haremos antes... - Mello arqueó una ceja sin entender - Y yo que pensaba complacerte por la noche...

- ¿Aah ah ah? - Miró sorprendido a Matt - ¿Co..Complacerme? - Se acomodó en su sofá y lo miró a los ojos - ¿Lo dices enserio?

- ...Tal vez... - Miró la pantalla del televisor.

- Entonces esperaré. - Se cruzó de brazos poniendo cara seria.

- ... - Volvió a ver la televisión, relajado.

Pasaron unas 3 horas, 58 minutos. Eran las 8:58 Mello observando a Matt como si fuera su cena.

- Aún faltan 2 minutos, desesperado... - El pelirrojo intentaba no prestarle atención.

- ... - Continuaba mirando a su compañero.

- ... - Sin siquiera girar la cabeza, miraba a Mello.

- ...¿Qué hora es ahora? ...

- Apenas pasó un minuto.

- ... - Sonríe con cierta maldad.

- ... - Apenas mira a Mello.

- ...Matt... - Miraba un reloj - Matt... Matty... - Marcó las 9 Pm. Mello saltó sobre Matt - ¡Ahora eres mío!

- ¿Eh? - Lo atajó, y volteó quedando sobre él - Claro que no. Ya te lo había dicho... Si quieres hacer algo, seguirás mis reglas.

- Ugh... Está bien... - Dijo Mello algo molesto.

- Vamos a tu habitación - Sonrió un poco, y Mello fue sonriendo.

- Claro... - Fue tranquilamente.

- ... - Caminó aburrido y con las manos en los bolsillos a la habitación de Mello.

- Hmm... - Sonreía, porque en esa noche conseguiría a un pelirrojo para si mismo, un aliado, ayuda extra y la oportunidad de vivir tras comprar a su enemigo.

- ...Sabes, te di el tiempo suficiente para elegir... - Entró y se sentó en la cama - ¿Seguro que no quieres otra cosa?

- Seguro... - Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el pelirrojo.

- Ahora... ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

- ...Algo me dice que nunca en tu vida haz hecho esto... - Caminó a él y se inclinó un poco.

- ¿Algo te dice?, en verdad no... - Miró al techo y apoyó ambas manos en la cama - ...No tengo la menor idea...

- Bueno... - Abrió el cierre del pantalón de Matt - ...Pero dijiste que me ibas a complacer, según tu... - Mete su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Matt, y masajea suavemente su miembro.

- ¿Eh? - Mira a Mello - ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE...!? - Lo mira boquiabierto.

- Compláceme, haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Matt...

- Mierda... - Agachó la cabeza - ...Bien...

- Así me gusta... - Continuó masajeando, bajó por completo su ropa y comenzó a mover el miembro frenéticamente de arriba a abajo.

- Ahh... I..Idiota... N..No hagas... No hagas... Eso... - Gemía con algo de molestia.

- N..No puedo parar... - Continuó, hasta que se detuvo un momento - ... - Comenzó a lamerlo.

- ¿¡Aaaahhhh...!? - Entre gemidos, distinguió lo que Mello estaba haciendo y quedó espantado - ¿¡PERO QUÉ...!?

- Nngh... - Lamía tranquilamente mientras miraba a Matt y sonreía.

- Ahh... ahh... ahnn... S..Se siente.. Bien... Pero... Es repugnante al mismo tiempo... - Lo mira algo asqueado.

- ...ngh... - Sostuvo su miembro con una mano - ...¿Enserio? ... Pero... - Se lamió los dedos - No está nada mal...

- Ahh... - Miraba perturbado.

- ... - Se levantó - Hay que seguir con esto... - Comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

- ...

- Vamos... - Se colocó sobre Matt - ...Ahora si...

- ...¿Qué...? ... - Tocó con la punta de su dedo, el miembro de Mello - Pock... ?

- ... - Lo quedó mirando - ...¿Qué diablos fue eso?

- Mira, Mello, yo no tengo idea de como se hacen estas cosas, insisto en que pidas algo distinto...

- ¿Algo distinto? - Tomó las caderas de Matt y comenzó a prepararse. Matt notó lo que Mello intentaba hacer, y dio un giro rápido, quedando sobre él.

- ¿Qué intentas? - Cuestionó.

- ¿Qué?, quiero ser yo el que te... - Es interrumpido.

- Tu nada, tu sigues mis reglas. - Comenzó a entender - ...

- ¿Te refieres a...? ahhh - No pudo terminar de hablar, cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su entrada.

- Si... - Con su mano sostenía su propio miembro, introduciéndolo lentamente en Mello.

- Ahhhhh... - Se comenzó a retorcer un poco. Volteó rápidamente sobre Matt - ¿Co..con q... que... as.. así ... son. tu..tus .. ju..jue... egos?

- Hmm... - Sonrió sonrojado - Si...

- Ad... admi...to ... que... - Se levantó un poco - ...que comenzó muy bien... - Cayó de golpe sobre él otra vez - Ahhhh... Y .. y eres... bueno... - Volvió a levantarse y caer rápidamente - Ahh...

- Ahhh... mierda... - Miraba como entraba y salía de Mello - ...Es... Estás... Estrecho... - Sonrió un poco.

- I... Idio... Idiota... - Continuaba.

- N..no me.. gusta estar... Debajo... - Tomó a Mello por los hombros, y volteó rápidamente, quedando sobre él - Mu..mucho... Mejor... - Sonrió, su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

- Aaaahhh...

- M.. Mm... Mmm... Mí... Mío... - Sonrió, dando fuertes y rápidas embestidas.

- Ahhh... No.. n,... no tan... rápido...

- Bi..bien... - Comenzó a detenerse un poco.

- Mm... ¡Matt!... ¡Ma.. mas rápido..! , ¡Idiota! - Se retorcía, estaba sonrojado también.

- ¿...E.. eh.. ? - Continuó a gran velocidad y fuerza, una y otra vez - ...Ahhh... Ahh... Mierdah... - Miraba a Mello.

- Ma.. Mald... dito... - Continuaba retorciéndose bajo Matt.

- ... - Se detuvo en seco, dentro de Mello.

- Ahhh, idiota... Si quieres de... detenerte... ¡Que no sea dentro!...

- ...No... - Pensaba - ... - Tomó las piernas de Mello y las colocó sobre sus hombros - ... - Tomó de sus caderas y dio una fuerte estocada.

- ¡AAAaaahhhh! - Se retorció de dolor y placer, gimiendo, prácticamente gritando, al igual que Matt.

- Ahhh... Se siente... tan...~ ...

- ...Ahhh... - Se dejó llevar.

11:47 Pm. Apenas acababan, Mello quedó recostado en el pecho de Matt.

- Lo haces bien... - Cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

- ... - Quedó en silencio.

- ... - Mello pensaba - " ...Ya lo he hecho... Ahora no podrá matarme si es que ya estamos así de unidos... Solo una última pregunta..." , miró a Matt - ...Te amo... ¿Tu me amas?...

- También te amo... Mello...

- Mmm... - Sonrió y besó a Matt, pero quedó paralizado al sentir un filo atravesar su espalda.

- ... - Se separó de Mello - Te amo... Pero mi trabajo aquí era otro, ¿Lo recuerdas?...

- Agh... Maldito... - Lo miró con odio - Creí que...

- No creíste nada, Mello, ya te lo había aclarado todo desde el momento en que llegué...

- ... - La sangre comenzaba a manchar toda su espalda, y manchó a Matt.

- Creeme que si pudiera... - Intentó sacarse a Mello de encima, y lo dejó en la cama - ...Lo lamento, es mi trabajo - Lo tapó con sábanas. - ...Adiós, Mello...

- Ma..Matt... Mat... - Cerró los ojos tras ver todo blanco.

Matt se vistió rápida y cautelosamente, y se quedó observando a Mello por un momento, pensando en que debía irse, y su trabajo aún no finalizaba del todo. Tomó la navaja, que estaba clavada en la espalda de Mello, ensangrentada, la limpió suave y delicadamente, observando su reflejo con curiosidad. Salió de la casa a pasos apresurados, cerrando la puerta con las llaves que pertenecían a Mello...

_**...**_

* * *

_****_**¿Me van a matar rápidamente o lentamente? e_e XD , aún queda una sexta parte en la que se da a saber algo de nuestro sexy pelirrojo asesino :3 ..****Dejen reviews, galletas, marihuana, mota, chocolate, manzanas y todo lo que tengan a mano ... Mmm... Papita c: (? , Ciao, Sayonara (n_n)/ **


	6. 6ª Parte

**-Presiento que muchas fujoshis y fudanshis querrán asesinarme XD ,así que mejor sigo hoy :3**

* * *

...Dos semanas después. 10:30 Am.

- ... - Despertó en un cuarto completamente blanco - ...¿Hola?

- Hola... - Entró Matt por la puerta y lo miró.

- ...Tú... - Miró a Matt - Maldito... Me mataste y te suicidaste, ¿O qué diablos ocurrió?

- El que se condena va al Limbo, a sufrir eternamente... Y quien mata - Mira a Mello - También. Esta es mi casa...

- ¿Eh? - Tocó rápidamente su espalda, sintiendo un gran y extenso vendaje.

- Haz estado a punto de morir... Pero es que... Sentí que no podía dejarlo así... - Agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué hay de tu jefe?

- ...Acabé matándolo... Que te digo... Creo que sentí culpa...

- ... - Mello guardó silencio.

- ... - Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Mello - ...Estuviste agonizando ahí, pero luego decidí volver por ti antes que mueras, y así estuviste... Te intenté curar hasta ahora...

- Y lo lograste - Estiraba su brazo, comprobando la flexibilidad de su vendaje - Eres bueno también en esto... - Sonrió y miró a Matt - Lamento tanto haberte querido sobornar de alguna manera...

- Lamento haber ido a tu casa con el propósito de asesinarte... - Lo miró a los ojos.

- Eres realmente bueno, no llegué a detectarte... ¿En dónde aprendiste tantas cosas así? - Lo miró con curiosidad.

- Bueno... Los de Wammy's House nacimos para eso... - Sonrió.

- ... - Miró a Matt por un momento - ¿Wammy's House? ... Matt... - Sonrió y lo abrazó.

- ¿Uhm? ... ¿Sucede algo?

- Sucede que acabamos juntos... - Rodea su cuello con sus brazos y sonríe.

- ¿Oh, enserio? - Con una mano acarició su cabello - ¿Y de qué hablas exactamente?

- Verás... - Lo miró por un momento - ...Te explicaré luego... Te amo tanto, Matt... - Toma su rostro con ambas manos y lo besa.

* * *

**- Ahora si espero que no me maten c: , dejen reviews, Ciao, Sayonara (n_n)/**


End file.
